Users may gain access to a structure (e.g., a residence, a workplace, etc.) in various manners, such as by unlocking a lock with a key, entering a known code using an electronic keypad, or unlocking a smart lock using an electronic device (e.g., a mobile telephone). In the smart lock context, a user typically needs to download an application to his/her mobile device and then use that application to lock/unlock the smart lock. However, a user may be unable to lock/unlock a smart lock in different scenarios. For instance, the user would be unable to lock/unlock the smart lock if the mobile device of the user is not capable of downloading/storing applications. Moreover, provided that the smart lock application did in fact reside on the mobile device, the user would be unable to access the application due to a poor cellular signal/connection or Wi-Fi connection (or a lack thereof). This would result in the user being unable to access and/or secure the structure.